


Panic

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, No Romance, Panic Attacks, and miko and five are his troublesome children, mitch just gives off dad energy ok, no beta we die like men, to some degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “Thanks.”Mitch’s expression softens for just a moment. “Don’t mention it.”-OR-Five has a panic attack and Mitch's Dad Instincts™ kick in for a second.
Relationships: Mitch Williams | MitchFTW & Hector Nieves | High Five, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I LIVE FOR FIVE AND MIKO ACTING LIKE SIBLINGS AND MITCH IS THEIR TIRED DAD AND PHIL IS THE TIRED GRANDAD OK

Five keeps calm under pressure; he keeps calm in the face of danger, and he decidedly  _ doesn’t  _ panic. He’s level-headed and walks away from every glitch fight victorious and feeling better than he did earlier. Every fight, it seems, but this one.

The glitch isn’t contained, Five is the exact opposite of calm, and he’s currently worse than useless. Sunk down against the wall of an alleyway, curled in on himself, trying to calm his racing heart and blink away the tears threatening to form, he’s in no condition to fight. He’s got no clue what about this glitch in particular, and this fight, has shaken him so badly.

He feels shittier as he hears the sounds of the rest of the Techs facing off with the glitch. Five should be there too, helping them; most of all, he should be there for Miko. They’re partners, best friends, and in an odd way like siblings. He should be fighting by her side right now, not fighting to remember how to breathe properly.

“Hey, noob! Get your ass up and over here!”

Five can barely manage to lift his head at Mitch’s voice. He knows he can’t get up, lest of all help the fight, unless he can get himself under control. But how does he even breathe again? How can he feel anything but overwhelming, crushing panic, like a heavy weight pressing down on his chest?

“Five! Didn’t you hear me?” Mitch slides to halt in front of him, gauntlet aimed vaguely in the direction of the glitch; his expression drops from annoyance to something almost like concern, and a second later he’s grabbed Five’s hand, pulling it to his chest. “Match my breathing.”

Five’s a little bewildered by this, but tries his best to do what Mitch says. Slowly but surely his breathing pattern grows less shaky, and more normal. It’s weird to think that  _ Mitch  _ of all people helped him, but Five’s starting to wonder if the arrogance and narcissism Mitch puts out is less of his personality and more of a defence mechanism.

“What was that?” Five manages as Mitch drops his hand, exhaustion tugging at every inch of his being. 

“Panic attack.” Mitch glances back over towards where the glitch is. “You stay here and let us handle this one.”

“Thanks.”

Mitch’s expression softens for just a moment. “Don’t mention it.”

Five fights back exhaustion as Mitch starts to walk away. He pauses just before turning the corner, looking back at Five.

“I’m serious. Don’t mention it, or else.”

Five’s not sure if it’s an empty threat or not, but he fights back a smile at the return of Mitch’s usual personality. “No promises.”

Then Mitch is gone, back towards the battle. Five lets his eyes shut tiredly, wanting to nap for a century.

  
_ Miko’s going to lose her shit when she hears about this,  _ is the last thing he thinks before forcing himself to his feet to stumble tiredly towards the van, ready to sink into the passenger seat and fall asleep for eternity… Or at least until after the other Techs capture the glitch.


End file.
